The present invention relates to a perpetual calendar, and particularly to an improved perpetual calendar structure.
For a conventional perpetual calendar, it is necessary to replace the date, month and weekday display boards manually everyday. Hence, negligence to replace any of them timely will cause confusion or mistake. Therefore, such a perpetual calendar is not satisfactory.
Though there are improvements on the conventional perpetual calendar for automatic replacement of date, month and weekday display boards, a sophisticated mechanical structure with a micro switch is involved, which means that a lot of parts and a high production cost are required. Therefore, none of the improvements is satisfactory.